Mary Jane
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: Erutis is slowly dieing, and no one notices...except for one person...but can they save her?


Mary Jane  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Notes: Mentions of Shonen-ai and shoujo-ai (parings: Raenef/Eclipse, past Erutis/OC), song-fic, one-shot, mentions of blood, death, AU . . . RAYOR  
Summery: Erutis is slowly dieing, and no one notices...except for one person...but can they save her?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or 'Mary Jane'.  
Genre: Angst/Romance

I look out, watching Chris and Raenef get lectured by Eclipse...again. I can barely make out Eclipse's shouting from the top of the palace. I go there often to think...it's the only place I don't get disturbed. No one notices that I'm not there...but why would they care?

As Eclipse and Chris said, I have stubby legs and no breasts...

I'm pathetic...some people even mistake me for a boy...

Why do I have to be such a looser? I'm so stupid...

I close my eyes to block out the sun and light...

sometimes...sometimes I just want to die...

It's just...I...I feel alone...

**What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day  
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door **

Everyone has _someone_.

Everyone but me...

Chris has that high Clerics guy at the temple to teach him and care for him...almost a father.

Raenef has Eclipse, as a teacher, friend...and lover...

lover...

never...

I will never have one again...

After all, I AM just the stupid knight, the one with no looks...

_I don't think so..._

Huh? I turn, could she be here?

You lost your place in line again, what a pity  
You never seem to want to dance anymore

Nothing...there's nothing there...no one...

oh well, I'm use to it by now, hearing something that's not there...

I mean _someone_ who's not there.

It does seem to happen whenever I'm upset or depressed...

but it always ends up as the wind...

and my wishful thinking.

It's a long way down  
On this roller coaster

Sometimes, it feels like I'm falling...

and there's no one there to catch me...

I will

hm, interesting...but...

but?

you're not here...

I am

no, you're dead...

dead...

because of me...

The last chance streetcar  
Went off the track  
And you're on it

It was a while ago, before I meet Raenef and even before I was good at swordsmanship. If I had been better, then I could have saved her...

_It is not your fault_

Yes, yes it is...

Anyways, As I was saying, it was a long time ago...I lived in a small village area far south of Rae's territory. I lived with my older brother Ry and our mother. But they were killed in a huge fire. There were only three survivors in the fire. Myself and a pair of siblings-Katze and Kura. Kura I knew, as he was my brother's lover. Katze, I had never really meet before. All three of us cut our hair after words as a sign of mourning. Then, while all of us were wrapped up in our loss, Katze looked at us and said something amazing...

_"Now what do we do?"  
_  
None of us had thought about it...we decided to leave the village and live somewhere else.

I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
What's the point of trying to dream anymore

I look up at the sky...I had been lost in my memories again...It's getting dark...

I climb down and go to bed.

I'm not hungry.

I take off my cloths and pull on my nightshirt. The bed...so tired...

I can't sleep...as usual.

I close my eyes and attempt to get some rest. I'm not having any luck.

Just like when Kura was sick.

We didn't know what it was, but he got really sick. Katze had sent me out for medicine, but, by the time I got back...it was too late. He was gone.

I had taken too long.

"Erutis...I counted on you! Why didn't you get it? Why? WHY!" She had fallen to the ground sobbing

Katze had yelled...pleading with the sky that her brother wasn't gone.

But he was.

And it was MY fault.

Never, never yours my fox.

I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane  
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for

I still can't sleep...

fox...

Katze's nickname for me. Well, morning is here...I got no sleep...but what's new?

I haven't slept for days.

I KILLED HIM! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!

_no, it wasn't. it was destined._

Destined for Kura to die? Ha.

_it was, he needed to be with Ry. They are together now...and no one blames you._

You're wrong.

I do.

...I sigh. I guess I'm going crazy, hearing the voice of my dead lover?

Yup, lock me in the loony bin, I'm insane.

oh well...

Time to go downstairs and look at food...I can't eat...I have no appetite.

Well it's full speed baby  
In the wrong direction

Rae's lessons have started by now...Chris left to visit his home this morning...

No one's here...

No one cares...

_I do._

But you're dead...I can still remember it...

the screams

the sound of bones breaking...

my head spins as I relive that day...

There's a few more bruises  
If that's the way  
You insist on heading

I look up from my place on the ground, glaring at the...the FIEND that threw me there. I want nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

"Erutis! Please! Help!"

I look up at Katze, my lover, as the fiend tightens his hold on her already bleeding arm. I clutch my sword and pray for strength.

I slash out at him, but he dodges easily, kicking me as I pass.

GODS! IT HURTS!

He smirks and tightens his hold more.

I hear a sound that makes me flinch and want to kill, be killed, throw up, rampage and burn...

I hear the bones in Katze's arm break, and I hear her scream.

My eyes flash.

I lunge, but with my pathetic skills, only graze his arm. He roars, before pulling Katze's arm, causing her to scream.

"NO! QUIT IT! **LEAVE HER ALONE!**" I yell, and throw my sword.

It hits the bastard dead center.

He growls and pulls out the sword. He snaps his head towards me and I see a madness swirling in his eyes.

How could he still be alive? He laughs, and with his dagger, slits Katze's stomach, causing a great gash to form and blood to spill out. She screams again. I turn to him in horror...

He laughs, looks at me and smiles.

Then he kneels over dead.

I rush towards Katze...

This is all my fault...

I cry, holding her hand. "K-Katze...please, don't die..."

Please be honest Mary Jane  
Are you happy  
Please don't censor your tears

_"Shh...don't cry my fox...I...I will always be there...I love you..." She gasped, barely holding on to life. "...I...I will always...be...watching...over...y-you...f-forever...goodbye...L...L'amo" _

Her hand, which I had been grasping, hoping that somehow, that would keep her from dieing, went limp.

She was dead.

Gone.

I was...alone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_FOX! IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S JUST A MEMORY!_

"...Katze?" I open my eyes and notice I'm on the roof. How...?

_shush, it's okay my fox...I love you..._

You're the sweet crusader  
And you're on your way  
You're the last great innocent  
And that's why I love you

"I love you." That's what she would tell me each day...

She would wink at me and laugh...

but now...she's gone.

forever.

_forever is awfully harsh koi_

NO! NO!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE GONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, clutching my head. Why? Why can't I stop hearing her voice? Why? "WHY?"

_do you really hate me that much?_

**_So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish  
Worry not about the cars that go by  
All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry _**

"No..." I could never hate her...she is my love and my life...

_true, I am not alive, but I AM with you. Every time you breathe, everyday, every minuet, I am with you. _

and always will be. You are not as alone as you think.

I turn, expecting to see nothing as always, but I see her.

Her silver-purple hair that goes past her waist...

Her amber eyes...

Her soft smile...

Her 4 white and gold wings...

She's an angel...beautiful and free...

and I do the only thing anyone would do if they meet their dead lover...

Tell me  
Tell me  
What's the matter Mary Jane...

I hold her, and never want to let go.

And I won't. I can't. I smile and nuzzle her, and whisper one thing.

_"Goodbye Rae" _

I look at Katze and she smiles. I look down, and see myself, with a peaceful smile on my face.

I do have someone.

My Katze.


End file.
